


That One  I’m the cute, quiet librarian that has a massive crush on the hot calculus teacher/sports team coach that comes in to flirt with me every morning AU

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [81]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Akaashi totally gave him a book of naughty poems.</p><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	That One  I’m the cute, quiet librarian that has a massive crush on the hot calculus teacher/sports team coach that comes in to flirt with me every morning AU

7-21-15

Prompt: I’m the cute, quiet librarian that has a massive crush on the hot calculus teacher/sports team coach that comes in to flirt with me every morning AU

Pairing: BokuAka

Rating: G

As far as the school board was concerned, Akaashi Keiji, librarian for Fukurodani Academy, could do no wrong. As far as his fellow faculty members were concerned, Akaashi Keiji was an angel on earth. And as far as Bokuto Koutarou, math teacher and coach for the men’s volleyball team, was concerned, Akaashi Keiji was every perfect thing that a person could be.

 

He was quickly running out of excuses to visit the library.

 

It was a quiet Tuesday morning, about twenty minutes before classes were due to start, and Bokuto was stealing glances at the librarian from around a shelf loaded down with what looked to be English children’s books.

 

“Excuse me, sensei,” came a voice behind him. Bokuto jumped out of the way to let a tiny girl with a lopsided bun slip past him. She chose a book from the shelf and moved toward the front desk, giggling under her breath.

 

Bokuto looked up to see Akaashi glancing his way with a tiny smile. Stifling a groan, Bokuto moved toward the exit.

 

“Ah, Bokuto-san, wait a moment.” There it was, that voice that sounded like music ringing through the mountains on a clear summer day, like birds swooping between church towers, like children playing by a brook. Bokuto really needed to stop reading so much poetry, he decided, turning to see Akaashi finishing with the student then making his way toward him.

 

“Here,” Akaashi said, holding something out to Bokuto, who took it without thinking. He looked down to see a thick volume of poetry, looking old and worn. “I figured you might like it,” Akaashi continued, his cheeks going a little pink. “I know you teach calculus usually, but I noticed you seemed to be reading a lot of our poetry in the mornings. This is a bit more… mature than anything we carry here in the school.” Akaashi trailed off and looked away.

 

“Thank you,” Bokuto said, his voice filled with awe.

 

“I marked some of my favorites,” Akaashi said, pointing to several colored tabs sticking out of the edges of the pages. “I was wondering-” he cut off suddenly and bit his lip.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Bokuto asked, one hand half-reaching as though to comfort the librarian. Akaashi nodded, glancing up at Bokuto through his eyelashes, and Bokuto was struck yet again by just how cute Akaashi was.

 

“I was wondering if you would like to get together sometime, to talk about them,” he said, so quietly Bokuto almost couldn’t hear it.

 

“YES!” he shouted. Several students shushed Bokuto at once while Akaashi chuckled. He took the book back from Bokuto, opening it and writing something on a slip of paper inside.

 

“It’s a date, then,” he said. At that moment the bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes. “You’re late.”

 

Bokuto cursed under his breath and took off toward his classroom, feeling like he was floating the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi totally gave him a book of naughty poems.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
